


The Cave of Two Lovers but Sterek

by sistershook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Pack, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistershook/pseuds/sistershook
Summary: Basically, it's the Cave of Two Lovers from ATLA but Sterek. I own neither of these shows, this is all in good fun.Like it says on the tin, Stiles and Derek get trapped in a cave, they get out of the cave, and have sexy times. That's literally all this fic is.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	The Cave of Two Lovers but Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> So first time posting on the archive. I wrote this because I had a random thought in the middle of the night that it would be funny to write a Sterek fic based on the Cave of Two Lovers from ATLA. I'm aware this is no where near being canon compliant. Take everything written in this work with a massive tablespoon of salt. 
> 
> But I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. If you do, leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> Be warned, this is not beta'd. I repeat, if there are grammatical mistakes they are completely my own. Please don't copy, translate, or otherwise to other sites. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll read my sort of cracky take on the Cave of Two Lovers.

“How is there even a cave here?” Stiles asked, waving his hands around frantically at their surroundings. 

“Don’t you think I wish I knew that?” Derek growled.

Stiles sighed and kicked (futilely) at the wall of rocks and sand blocking their escape. 

“Ow, ow. ‘Kay that was owww”

Derek arched an eyebrow. “And what did you think was gonna happen when you did that”

Stiles scowled. Stupid Derek and his stupid judgemental eyebrows 

“Well at least I’m doing something you’re just sitting there being all judgey Mc-Judgerson”

“That doesn’t even make any sense”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true” Stiles muttered petulantly but reluctantly threw himself onto the ground. Far away from Derek. Because he was grumpy. 

“Look, I’m sure the others are coming up with a plan right now. All we have to do is hang tight until they get here.”

“Seriously? You think that the betas have a plan already? They’re the ones who got us into this mess in the first place.” 

And as much as Derek hated to admit it, Stiles was right. His betas were…kinda slow on the uptake if he was being honest. Sure, their hearts were in the right place and after all the shit they’d been through, the pack bond was stronger than ever. 

And really, it was all Scott’s fault that he was stuck in a cave with Stiles, on the full moon. When digging them out didn’t work, they’d promised to be back with help. Which, who knew how long that would take? Presuming something else stupid didn’t happen and that they could stay focused long enough to get help.

Seriously, fuck his life. 

“So what do you propose we do then?” Derek asked sarcastically.

Stiles was already on his feet again. Of course he was. He couldn’t sit still for more than two seconds.

“I don’t know. Try and find a way out of here?” 

“So you think a door with a big flashing exit sign is just going to magically appear out of nowhere?”

Stiles scowled at him, “It could happen”

“Or, better yet, you could make a door.”

Stiles sighed, “Magic doesn’t work like that. You can’t just make something from nothing. I can’t make a door when there’s not an opening anywhere for there to be a door.”

“Well, you wanted me to be useful. So here I am, being useful.” 

“You’re a dick.” Stiles stated flatly. He looked around their surroundings again and noticed something he hadn’t before. 

There, just to the left of where Derek was sitting, lounging, whatever, was a door. Well, it wasn’t really a door. More like a crack in the rock. It could’ve been a natural fissure, but then again. Stiles was willing to try anything at this point as long as it meant getting out of here.

Because seriously, the universe must hate him. Why else would he be stuck in a cave, with Derek of all people, on the fricking full moon? Never mind that it was Scott’s fault they were here in the first place. 

Stupid Scott. Had to play let’s chase the useless human. And of course, it was just his fricking luck that he’d tripped over that root in the dark. Because, hello, not a werewolf. Not like he could see in the pitch black.

He’d gone ass over tea kettle into the cave. Just his stupid luck that Derek just so happened to be close by. Heard Stiles yelp. No, it was not a scream, it was a very manly shout thank you very much. And tripped over the same fricking root.

Which, really, how was that possible? Derek was a werewolf. He should’ve seen the root. 

And just his fricking luck that Scott had to run and get Boyd and Isaac to try and play the hero. Which, great that was nice and all. Except it seemed like none of them actually grasped the concept of physics. Because they’d stood way too close to the opening of the cave trying to get them out. 

Go figure that the cave was more like a deep hole in the ground that Derek, even with his wolfy powers, couldn’t get out of. 

And yeah well, go figure that those three idiots caused a freaking cave-in, effectively trapping him and Derek in the cave.

Just his luck. 

Derek had closed his eyes. How could he possibly even think about relaxing when they were stuck in a cave?  
“How are you being so calm?” Stiles asked, and whoa when did he get that close?

“I’m not. I’m just not completely freaking out.” Like you, went unspoken. “And haven’t you ever heard of personal space?”

“Look, as much as I’d love to be all up in your space for a lot of other reasons. I’m actually trying to find a way out of here.”

“So what? Finally found a way to make a magical door?” 

“Actually yes.” 

And then Stiles really was all up in his space. He could feel the heat of his skin as Stiles’ thigh pressed up against his shoulder. Which was distracting and oh God how was this his life?

“Relax Sourwolf. Give me like two seconds and you can go back to having all the personal space you want.” 

Derek tried to take shallow breaths to avoid breathing in more of Stiles’ scent. It was hard enough on a normal day not to give in to his urges. Even more so on the full moon when his wolf was thrumming just under the surface of his skin and saying want, need – 

Derek shoved those thoughts deep down into his lizard brain where they belonged thank you very much. And just what was Stiles doing anyways? If he looked up, his face would be level with – nope. 

So he stared resolutely at the ground as he asked, “What are you doing anyway?”

“Two seconds”

Stiles closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and tried to envision the opening in the cave wall in his mind. Just like Deaton had told him to do. 

Magic was more about envisioning what you wanted and influencing what was already there, than making something out of nothing. Being a spark was the power of belief. 

There was already an opening in the wall, all Stiles had to do was make it wider. He just had to believe that there was a door there. It was taking all of his concentration, which, let’s be honest, was not a lot on a good day.

He tried to shut out Derek’s breathing and the distracting way his shoulder was pressing against his thigh. Reaching out with both hands, he put them on either side of the opening. 

Move he thought. Willing the rock to part. To his surprise, he felt the stone start to give way. Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly accurate. 

The solid earth began to melt, becoming like clay in his hands as he bent it to his will.

Eyes tightly shut; he could still see the glow of his hands as his magic seeped into the earthen walls. Time passed inexorably slowly. As slow as the earth. As slow as a glacier carving its way across the land. 

But eventually, he felt the stone give way. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he’d created a rather large doorway in the rock. Big enough for two people to walk through, side by side. 

The problem was, he couldn’t really see much beyond that because it was pitch black. Did he mention he’d dropped his phone outside when he tripped over the root?

“Uh, Derek?”

“What?” He growled.

“Please tell me you have your phone”

“Why would I not- Wait. Why do you not have your phone?”

“Well, funny story. I may or may not have dropped it outside.”

Derek sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Stiles I have my phone.”

He got to his feet, putting as much space between him and Stiles as possible. Trying resolutely to ignore his wolf and his body, he peered into the passageway that Stiles had created. 

Useless human my ass Derek thought, shaking his head.

He palmed his phone from his back pocket and turned on the flashlight. He could do at least that much without the input of snarky teenagers. 

The light did little to illuminate the passage in front of them. But hey, it was better than standing around waiting for his betas to get back. He handed the phone to Stiles because he didn’t really need it to see. 

“Lead the way” Stiles said, flapping his hands at the tunnel he’d just made, almost blinding Derek with the phone’s flashlight in the process. 

Just to spite him, Derek made sure to brush against Stiles as he entered the entrance of the tunnel. And well, fuck it, maybe it wasn’t so “accidental” that he’d brushed his ass against Stiles’ crotch. But who needed to know that but him?

He ignored Stiles indignant shouting about personal space as he led the way deeper into the earth. He could see well enough without the flashlight and ignored Stiles’ rambling about the dark cave and stupid spider webs. 

As tunnels went, it was pretty standard. Mostly level as they descended deeper and deeper into the dark. 

Derek tried to ignore how uneasy he felt being so deep underground. It wasn’t natural for a werewolf to be somewhere like this. So far away from the moon and the open air. Trapped with four earthen walls on all sides and a stone ceiling to boot.

They’d been walking for what must’ve been thirty minutes when the tunnel abruptly forked.

Stiles’ “oof’d” as he ran into Derek’s back.

“A little more warning would’ve been nice.”

“All right, well the next time I find myself trapped in a cave and wandering down a tunnel in the dark, I’ll be sure to let you know when the tunnel decides to fork.”

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf.” Stiles was smirking. Derek could tell even in the dark and with his back to him.

“I told you not to call me that” He growled. And yup, he was pretty sure Stiles was also mocking him.

Fucking teenagers. 

“Whatever you say, Sourwolf”

Derek inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he counted backwards from five. Not the time, nor the place to let Stiles get under his skin.

“Since this was your idea, pick a road” 

Stiles squinted in the darkness at the two passageways.

“You know I’m having kind of a Robert Frost moment here”

“Stiles”

“Okay, okay, I’m just saying. Won’t have a lot of opportunities in life to use that reference.”

“Will you just pick one?”

“Fine, sheesh, try to lighten the mood and you have to be a Grumpy Wolf” Stiles groused.  
He spent a few more moments in silence contemplating his choices. For some reason, the right one gave him the heebie-jeebies. There was just something not right about it. 

Definitely didn’t want to go that way. And maybe it was his imagination, but he could almost smell fresh air coming from the left one. 

“Go left.” He decided.

“Finally” Derek grumbled, “only took you long enough.”

“Hey, it’s a very important decision I had to make here!”

“It’s literally a 50-50 shot. Two second decision”

Stiles rolled his eyes but for once, kept his mouth shut on just how he felt about that. And focused on trying to not trip over his own feet and Derek’s back in front of him. And it was a nice back. Was that a weird thing to think? Stiles couldn’t decide and given that Derek was not the world’s most wonderful conversationalist, was left to ponder that on his own.

They continued in virtual silence for the next several minutes. Well, silence by Stiles’ standards. Which still consisted of him making several sarcastic comments every now and again. And observations about the temperature. And random facts about caves.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t actually silent. But Derek wasn’t complaining. So far. 

As they walked, it seemed as though they were ascending, rather than descending. That was good, right? Maybe that meant they were closer to the exit.

And well, that was true, in a way. There was an exit all right. Just, not exactly what he’d expected.

“Great,” Derek said, “you led us into a dead-end.”

“Well actually, it’s more like a room” Stiles said, panning the flashlight up and around to see the room more clearly. 

“Ha ha” Derek deadpanned, “Room, chamber, whatever you want to call it how do we get out of here?”

“Yeah, still working on that one. You know, not a lot of research on what to do when stuck in an underground cave system with a grumpy werewolf.”

Derek chose not to respond to that. Really, he wasn’t grumpy. Okay, maybe he was a little grumpy. 

With his eyes shifted, he could see more than Stiles with the small light from the phone flashlight. Apparently, magic light orbs weren’t actually something sparks could do. Or maybe Stiles just liked the thought of holding his phone hostage. 

Either way, from what he could see they were in some kind of room. The ceiling was surprisingly high given how deep underground they were. So high, he couldn’t see the end of it as it disappeared into the darkness above their heads.

Another dead end.

Derek turned his attention to examining the walls. Which, well, there wasn’t much to see there. Regular, boring, stone walls. 

“Look at this,” Stiles said from across the room.

Derek sighed, Or not. 

He crossed the room to where Stiles was standing and just when did he manage to get all the way over there in the first place?

“What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?” He asked, staring at the rock Stiles was pointing at.

As far as he was concerned, there wasn’t anything there. Some rocks, more rocks, and oh yeah…rocks. 

“You mean you don’t see it?” 

“What part of what am I supposed to be looking at was unclear to you?”

“All right, geez. I get it, you can’t see the writing on the wall. Get it? The writing on the wall?” Stiles grinned at Derek over his shoulder.

Derek stared back at him, stone-faced.

“Come on, that was funny. That was a little bit funny”

“Get to the point Stiles”

“Right, well, I can’t totally make out what it says. Something about lovers and secret tunnels” Stiles squinted, trying to make out more of what the writing said. 

He reached up to trace the writing with his free hand and of course, that’s when all hell broke loose.

The second his hand touched the glyphs, the whole room started shaking. 

“What did you do?!” Derek yelled.

“I didn’t do anything.” Stiles shouted back. “Okay, well I might have touched the magic writing. Just a little bit though”

Derek grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tugged him onto the ground. 

“Don’t you know when there’s magical anything you’re not supposed to touch it?”

“Well, gee, I know that now thank you very much. But maybe save the lecture for when the walls aren’t caving in around us!”

And yeah. The walls were still shaking. It was like an earthquake threatening to cave the whole weight of the world (literally) in on their heads. The roar made his teeth rattle and great. This is exactly how he wanted to die. Stuck underground with Derek Hale. Perfect.

Then as suddenly as it started; the rumbling, rattling, roar died down and then suddenly, stopped.

“Is it over?” Stiles asked from where he was huddled on the floor, arms over his head. 

“I think so,” Derek said cautiously. He slowly lowered his arms from over his head and looked around. 

Thank God the earth had decided it was no longer angry. But of course it wasn’t over. 

There was a bright flash of light. So bright even Stiles winced at the intensity. 

“I’m blind. Yup, I’m definitely blind.” Stiles said, trying to blink out the dots swimming in front of his eyes.

“How do you think I feel?” Derek complained. “My eyes were open and everything. I can’t see shit.”

Stiles snorted. “Oh how the tables have turned.”

Derek growled.

“You know, that would probably be more scary if you could actually see me.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.”

“Point taken.”

“What was that anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, “Some kind of spell maybe?”

Finally, it seemed like he could see something. He was surprised when he looked around and saw that the room was now suffused in a soft, unearthly glow. A glow almost like…

“The fae”

“What?” Unlike Stiles, Derek still couldn’t see. 

“Fae magic.” Stiles repeated, getting to his feet slowly. “This whole place is full of it. The writing on the wall. Tricking us into going into this cave. Whole thing reeks of fae magic.”

“Uh Stiles, one problem with your theory, it was Scott’s fault that we’re in this cave.”

“Yeah, maybe the first cave. But this is the second cave. Which is obviously different.”

“Obviously.” Derek groused, also getting to his feet. Blinking, his vision had cleared enough to actually be able to see Stiles.

Who was once again looking at the magic writing on the wall.

“Isn’t that what got us into this mess in the first place?” 

“Well, yes, technically. But it’s also going to be what’s going to get us out of this mess.”

I sure hope so. Derek thought. Because really, how much more ridiculous could this night get?

“The writing is really faded. But I think it used to tell some kind of story.” Stiles squinted and closed his eyes.

Just like Peter Pan and Neverland, the ability of the spark lay in the power of belief. All Stiles had to do was believe that the writing would be there. 

Reaching up, he touched the writing and imagined it the way that it was, in the beginning. 

Derek watched, not a little creeped out, as glowing script lit up the entirety of the wall.

“Uh Stiles,”

“Shh, trying to concentrate.”

“Stiles” Derek hissed. 

“What?” He asked, eyes snapping open in irritation. Then he saw it. 

“Whoah”

“What is that?”

“It’s a story, Derek. You know tells a sequence of events usually has characters.”

Derek glowered, eyebrows lowering in sharp angles over his eyes. He did not look amused. 

“No, I mean, why is there glowing magical writing? And how is it in English?”

Stiles laughed. “Well, there’s glowing magical writing, because magic, duh. And it’s in English because it’s fae magic. The fae don’t have the same timeline that we do. Everything that was and is, is the same. Multiple things exist at once.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t have to. Now shush and let me read.”

For once, Stiles was completely quiet. Derek tried to read over his shoulder but Stiles said he couldn’t concentrate with him doing that. So he was exiled to a far corner of the room. And no, he was not sulking.

A few more minutes passed and Stiles said. “Well, I know how to get out of here, but you’re not going to like it.”

“You haven’t even told me what it is yet.” 

“This story,” Stiles gestured broadly at the wall, “Tells the story of two lovers. One was human, the other fae.” Then he began to read. From the magical writing on the wall. Derek’s life was a freaking joke. 

“Long ago, in times that are long past, when the worlds of the fae and human were still known to one another, there was great strife. The fae and humans had no love for each other. The humans seeing the fae as uncaring of their turmoil and the fae seeing the humans as greedy - taking more for themselves than was needed. 

So it is told, the humans committed what the fae saw as an unforgivable act. They cut down four sacred oaks, each that represented the four corners of the earth. To the fae, this was high treason and they wanted the humans responsible to pay for what they had done.

The humans refused to surrender their own to the courts of the fae. To them, no wrong had been committed. These trees were on their land and their people were cold. Winter was harsh in those times. 

In their refusal, the humans had invited a long and bitter war with the fae. For many years, the war raged. Uncaring and implacable, it claimed the lives of human and fae alike. It was in the midst of this strife, that an act of destiny came to pass: 

On the dawn of the fortieth year of the war’s beginning, the fae king in those times had a young son named Brae. Brae was a dutiful son, but chafed against the strictures of his station. He cared little for the war that had claimed so many and longed for peace. Though the fae have long memories, he envisioned a different world where fae and humans could live together in peace. 

One night in early spring, Brae managed to slip past his guards. The war had taken its toll on all of them and the weight of his duty was especially pressing that night. The warm, spring air soothed his troubles, at least for a little while. It was not unusual for him to take walks such as this. 

However, he was forbidden from ever going near the humans’ village. He sought better recourse out among the trees. They were his own people. The fae were the creators of the trees, the flowers, and the green grass. They cherished the fragility of life and its mysteries. 

Here, among the delicate blooms, at least for one night, he was not a prince. 

Yet, something about this evening was different. As he laid among the flowers, he heard the sound of a young maiden singing. It was faint at first, just on the edge of hearing. In the beginning, he mistook it for the wind. 

Gradually the sound began to grow closer and thus, unmistakable. Though the maid had not changed the intensity of her song, it seemed to grow ever louder in his heart. Something about the melody was captivating in its simplicity. 

I took myself to the river 

To find my lover fair

To wait for him by the river

‘Twould that I would find him there

I sought him in the moonlight 

But his heart was not my own

In the embrace of another

There by the river glen

The maiden was unearthly in her beauty. Was she some fae maiden whom he hadn’t yet made the acquaintance of? But as she drew nearer, he realized that she was no fae. She was human. The lilting enchantment of her song, her beauty. It was as if he was under a spell. But no spell that any of his kind had ever dreamed. 

He yearned to voice his presence, but he didn’t dare. He watched as the maiden drew ever closer to where he hid among the tall grass and flowers. Something, he wasn’t quite sure what, made her pause. Her song abruptly ending.

“Show yourself” She said, no louder than a whisper. He heard her all the same.

Perhaps it was the springtime, or the song that had charmed his heart. He forgot his fear. Forgot, for at least that moment, that she was human.

He stood to his full height and she gasped in surprise. 

“Do not be afraid.” 

“How shall I not be afraid when I come across a strange man in the wood?”

“Don’t be afraid.” He repeated. “I, I heard you singing. Ah, I apologize, where are my manners?”

He bowed low, “I am Brae.”

“Brae? Do you have no kin, Brae?”

“Why, we have just met, and you yet a stranger. I know not of you and you know little of me”

She laughed - a sound as pleasant as her song.

“Well met, Brae. I am Fria.”

“Fria. What a strange name for one so fair.”

“I was born on the winter solstice. My parents named me for the cold season. Is Brae not also a strange name?”

“My parents wanted me to be strong.” He responded simply.

She laughed again and he found that he wanted to hear more of that enchanting sound. They passed the whole evening in conversation under the baleful eye of the gibbous moon and the cold stars. When dawn began to brighten the eastern sky, it seemed the spell had been broken.

At once, they were both very aware of how untoward it would be to be caught in the wood thus. A young woman and a man not of her own kin alone in the woods together. 

When they parted that fair evening, Brae despaired of ever seeing the maiden again. Fate, that fickle creature, had other designs in mind. Over the long spring - and it was long and arduous. Many of Brae’s people were lost in the war. His people grieved and in his heart, he also grieved.

For the loss of so many and that he might not ever see Fria again. 

Come the summer planting, however, he once more found himself in the meadow. Before that chance meeting, it had been one of his favourite places. Now, even more so, because it reminded him of that one evening, what seemed like so long ago. 

As before, he heard the sound of a maiden singing, and in his heart, he knew it to be Fria.  
Over the course of that summer, they had many such meetings. They soon came to realize that the meadow was too exposed.

It is said that they were led to this very room by a wil o’ the whisp. Not fae entirely, but of some other realm. Spirits of the wind that have lost everything but a desire to wander. Remembering, perhaps for some moment, that they have power to interfere with fae and human destiny. 

Fria and Brae continued to meet in secret. Discovering many hidden passages between the fae realm and Fria’s village. 

Good things seldom last.

As was the custom, Brae was called to service after his sixteenth birth year. A faithful servant to his father and people, he answered the call to war. It burdened his heart, fighting those he knew to be Fria’s kin.

Fria had begged him in the beginning to not go. Love, however, is not about what we wish to pass, but allowing the one we love to seek their own destiny. 

Seeing that Brae would not be swayed, Fria reluctantly acceded to his wishes. She could not stop him, nor would she. Brae was first and foremost, a prince of the fae. The fae were not to be tamed and she would not be the one to bridle his spirit.

Despite her worry and grief, the only words she had to offer were “Come back to me”

His kisses were sweeter than honey and summer wine. He always promised he would come back.

Then one day, he did not.

She waited and waited in their meeting place. Hoping that he would come. Day after day she returned to the cave, but still he did not come.

Then, one dreadful eve, on the cusp of autumn, she overheard the men talking in the great room. She knew then, that her love was dead.

Her heart grew cold and she knew she would never love another. She also knew that the war had to end.

It had claimed so many good sons and fathers. It had claimed Brae. That hungry beast would not be allowed to devour another soul.

Weaponless, she passed into the fae realm and sought audience with the king.

Intrigued by the actions of a human girl so bold, he granted her request.

Fria told the story of how she had come to know Brae. She told of the suffering that both human and fae had shared in the long course of the war. The pride they all shared to continue letting the war ravage their lands so. 

The fae king was ashamed. Fria had not known Brae was fae at first, but even after learning of his kin, she did not shy away from him. He was ashamed for he knew that Fria spoke the truth. Pride had claimed enough lives. Perhaps it was time to put it to rest. 

Fria told the king that she had more to offer than her counsel. 

She apologized on the behalf of her village for desecrating the sacred space of the fae. She told the king that if he were willing, she would seek audience with the village headman and in a gesture of good will, plant four oak trees at the four corners of the forest. 

The king sent her away to mull over his decision. He sought counsel with his advisors and then in the vaulted hallows of the kingdom’s learned men. For a day and a night he deliberated. Time passes differently in the fae realm. While a day and a night had passed there, more than three had passed in the human realm.

The village began to suspect that Fria had been kidnapped by the fae. The villagers cried for fae blood and her return. 

They began to plot and plan. The village headman, weary of the many years of bloodshed, decreed that they would wait one day and no longer. If Fria should not return by sunset, he should have no choice but to bow to the villager’s demands. 

In the fae king’s palace, Fria waited impatiently for the king’s decision. At last, she was called back into his chambers.

The king accepted Fria’s apology on behalf of the humans and agreed that the war must end. He handed her a lily sprig and begged her convey it to the village headman. He would send with her two emissaries of the fae kingdom to vouch for his word. 

Fria returned to her village, just as the sun’s final rays began to touch the western sky. Whispers followed her like ghosts as she walked, the emissaries flanking her on either side, to the headman’s house. 

Fria entered freely, unmolested by the guards on either side of the door. It was as if she wasn’t even there.

She found the headman in the great room and bowed low.

The headman was surprised at her boldness but granted her request to speak. 

“The fae king sends this lily as an offering of peace. He has sent his two most trusted emissaries and is willing to negotiate a truce.”

The headman was at first taken aback. How could a maiden be so bold to seek audience with the fae king? Then to have the courage to march into the village headman’s home without so much as a by your leave?

Though decorum stated he should refuse her, he could not find it in himself to do so. Fria had acted bravely on behalf of their whole village. 

So it came to be that a peace was negotiated and the war came to an end. The headman planted the lily and it grows still. On the edge of the meadow where Brae and Fria first met all those years ago.

Fria kept her promise and planted the four oak trees at the corners of the forest. She said that they were a beacon and that all who seek peace would find themselves called thus. 

“Wait, that’s how it ends?” Derek asked.

“That’s all you got out of the story, seriously?”

“No,” Derek scowled, “That story was depressing. Why did Brae have to die?”

“It’s like you missed the whole point. He had to die so that the war could end.”

“Yeah, but he could’ve also lived and the war could’ve ended.”

“Look, it’s supposed to be romantic and poetic and you’re trying to make it all logical.”

“Whatever.” Derek huffed. “I still don’t see what that has to do with us getting out of here.”

Stiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, since you didn’t seem to get the point. Two people. Forbidden love. Secret cave.”

Stiles counted – one, two, three, and…

“Absolutely not!” 

“What? Am I that repulsive?” Stiles asked, only halfway joking.

Quite the opposite Derek thought. Good thing Stiles wasn’t a werewolf or he could’ve smelled exactly what Derek was feeling.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean”

Stiles chuckled. It was funny seeing Derek get all flustered.

“Relax, I was just messing with you. The inscription just says that love is the key. Or answer. honestly, can’t really tell what word that’s supposed to be. I think my Adderall is wearing off”

There’s only one problem with that theory Derek thought morosely, Stiles doesn’t feel the same way

While he’d zoned out, Stiles had kept rambling. Of course. 

“…so yeah, blah, blah, blah, love story, yada yada. Then all we have to do is kiss.”

Derek choked. “What?”

“Come on, it’s just a kiss.” Stiles said, “I mean, only makes sense, right? Love and a love story and what not. Kinda obvious.”

Derek cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just a kiss.” 

Liar his brain whispered.

“So, uh, any day now would be nice Der-Bear”

Derek scowled, “Don’t call me that” 

He shook himself. He could do this. Just push it down, act like it doesn’t bother you.

Pushing himself off the floor, he moved over to where Stiles was standing by the wall.

“So, uh how do you want me? Like this or?”

“Stiles?” 

“Yes?”

“Shut up”

Stiles looked up and oh wow, Derek’s face was really close to his. Were Derek’s eyes always that shade of green? Then, there was no more time for thinking because Derek was kissing him.

Derek was kissing him.

It was chaste, more of a peck than anything. A soft pressure of full lips against his own. The tang of Derek’s aftershave in his nose and the warmth of him against his body. Then, Derek was stepping away.

Stiles tried not to feel too disappointed. 

He doesn’t feel the same way 

Stiles cleared his throat, preparing to say something to break up the tension. When suddenly there was a loud rumbling.

“Oh great not again”

This time, it was more like an aftershock. Where the writing had been was now a low, earthen door. 

“Ha, see? Now that’s a magical door.”

“Shut up Stiles” 

Turns out the door led to another dark and creepy passage. This one was a lot shorter than the last one, thankfully. This time, when they got to the end, there was no secret room.

No, it just opened up to an area of the preserve that Derek couldn’t remember seeing before.

It was a meadow with tall grass and cattails. Wildflowers bloomed riotously interspersed with the grass. Dewdrops glistened in the fading moonlight and the wind sighed as it passed by them.

“This is it”

Derek was still confused.

“Dude,” Stiles said, “This is it. This is the meadow.”

“Don’t call me dude” Really, it was more of a habit at this point. 

He couldn’t lie, though. The meadow had an eerie resemblance to the one in the story.

“I wonder if there’s a lily?”

“Only one way to find out” Derek gestured in front of him, “Lead the way.”

“Oh yeah, sure, make the helpless human lead the way.”

Maybe Stiles was hearing things, but it almost sounded like he heard Derek say helpless my ass. 

He shook his head, hearing things. Using his spark and the faerie magic had scattered his brain. Even more than it already was.

Stiles threaded his way through the grass. Dew clinging to his clothes as he led the way out of the meadow. 

Somehow, he knew which way to go. It wasn’t hard to find the lily exactly as the legend said. A peace lily, sitting pristine and white at the edge of the meadow. 

They were both uncharacteristically quiet as they gazed at the fragile remnant of a story now lost to legend. 

A few moments passed and then Derek quietly asked for his phone.

“Dude you can’t take a picture of that”

“Relax, I’m not going to. I’m putting a pin down so I know where to find this place”

“I’m surprised you even know what Google Maps is.”

“Erica showed me” 

“Of course she did” Stiles sighed. 

Given that they were already pretty much at the edge of the preserve, it didn’t take long for them to work their way out. Derek leading this time.

They found the edge of the dirt road that transitioned into two-way blacktop. For once, walking in complete, amicable silence, neither of them wanting to break the spell.

Since Derek’s house was closer, they made their way there. Unsurprisingly, all the lights were on and blazing.

Stiles moved to head up the driveway. 

“Wait” Derek said.

Stiles turned back, questioning.

Did Derek look, afraid?

“I’m uh, I’m glad that it was you”

Stiles smiled, “Uh, yeah, me too buddy”

Ugh why am I so bad at saying how I feel Derek thought to himself as he watched Stiles disappear into the house. Reluctantly, he followed after him.

Inside, he was mauled by his betas. Scott, Isaac, and Erica all talking over one another asking him what happened and Boyd and Jackson trying (and failing) to look completely unaffected. 

After a few minutes, Derek called a cease fire. 

“All right, all right. Only one of you needs to be talking at any one point. That includes you Stiles. And someone needs to call Stiles’ dad.” 

Lydia sighed, “That was the first thing I did. Everyone else was too busy freaking out to think about doing anything useful.”

There was a chorus of indignant responses to that. Which made Derek growl to get everyone to calm down. Then look sad because everyone else looked sad. 

He sighed, “Look, I know you all are happy to see me- us.” he corrected. “But can we at least sit down before you start with the interrogation.”

The puppies, still looking a bit sad, but maybe less sad than they were a few seconds before, all reluctantly agreed. 

They ended up all sprawled out on the floor of the living room. Stiles stole the good armchair, because hey, he deserved it. 

Derek took the other good armchair cause, Alpha.

And Lydia and Jackson took up the sofa. Leaving the rest of the pack (minus Allison) to the floor. 

Derek sighed and said, “All right, let’s do this. Who wants to go first?”

Scott raised his hand tentatively, making Jackson snort.

“This isn’t class McCall”

Scott scowled at him, and chose to ignore that comment, “So did Stiles, like, use his magic spark powers to get you guys out of there?”

Stiles laughed, “Oh man if only it was that simple. Also, dude you totally owe me for getting me stuck in that cave”

Scott squawked in indignation. “It was an accident!”  
“Wait,” Erica said, “I was told there was a cave-in. You mean you three idiots” She gestured at Boyd, Isaac, and Scott “Got them stuck in a cave?”

“It’s not like we did it on purpose” Isaac whined. He looked to Boyd for help who only shrugged. Gee, great, so much help on that front.

“So you guys accidentally on purpose trapped Derek and Stiles in a cave together?” 

“Which, by the way,” Lydia said, “How did you not kill each other.”

“Hey, we can be around each other without arguing,” Stiles said, at the same time Derek muttered “No, we cannot”

Both comments being drowned out by the roar of laughter coming from the pack. Traitors.

“All right, all right, laugh it up” Stiles groused. 

Derek sighed. It had already been a long night and getting his betas to focus for any reason on a good night was a stretch. 

“Enough” He said, as calmly as he was able. Which, let’s be honest was probably not very calm. “Now, are you gonna be quiet and listen or what?”

“Oh, Derek’s telling the story” Isaac said in a stage-whisper. Followed by a sharp ouch as Erica smacked him. 

Derek sighed. He definitely didn’t get paid enough for this. Actually, he didn’t get paid at all for this, which was somehow even worse. 

“So after the cave-in” Derek chose to not use the words “three idiots” again no matter how tempting it was, “the original plan was to wait until you guys came up with a plan. That’s when Stiles decided to try and be Indiana Jones”

“Hey, why would you even compare me to that guy?!” 

“Anyway, Stiles decided that he was going to be Hermione. There, is that better?” He asked impatiently.

Stiles waved his hand, then shrugged, “Eh, I’ll take it. JK Rowling is a bitch though”

Laughter followed that comment, causing Derek to raise his voice just to be heard. “So, Stiles found this crack in the rock. Of course, he couldn’t just leave well enough alone. He used his spark to widen the opening and made a doorway.”

“Were there dragons?” Erica asked, straight faced. 

“What?”

“You know, when you get somewhere unknown they used to write here there be dragons” She deepened her voice into a very exaggerated, was that supposed to be a Swedish accent??? Derek didn’t know anymore. Actually, he didn’t want to know even if he could.

“What? No, why would there be- “

“Hey, we could pretend that there were dragons.” Stiles interjected. “You know, make the story seem cooler.”

“Oh my God can you guys please just finish the story?” Jackson complained. Lydia elbowed him sharply and he (reluctantly) slumped back against the couch.

“I, for one, also would like to hear the rest of the story,” Boyd piped up.

“Well, if any of you would be quiet long enough, I could actually tell it”

Derek waited a few moments until there was absolute silence before continuing. “So, we followed the tunnel and it led us to this room. And that’s it, found another door and followed it out.”

“What? That’s not how the story goes.” Stiles said. “Let me tell the story the right way.”

“So, Derek was being all growly and like we should wait for the betas Stiles”

“I do not sound like that”

“Yes, you do. So, Derek was being all grumpy and not helpful. So, I started looking for a way out and there was this like, fissure-“

“Wait,” Scott said, “What’s a fissure?” 

“It’s like a, I don’t know, an opening in a wall”

“Oh, okay, carry on”

“Right, so there was this crack in the wall and I could kinda see inside it. I thought, maybe there’s a way I could make this a door. Because, you know, Derek was making all these jokes about magic doors and what not.”

He ignored the pack’s disbelief about Derek being able to make jokes. 

“Yes, believe me, it is possible, it does happen. The Stiles has witnessed it with his own two eyes.” 

“Would the Stiles like to get on with the story?” Derek asked.

“Whatever you want Der-Bear.” Ignoring Derek’s angry eyebrows, he carried on with the story. “So, I ended up using my spark like Deaton told me and there was this long passageway. Somehow, I convinced Derek we should go down the tunnel and try and find a way out. And, well, we followed it for a little while and then we got to this room.”

“I’m convinced you’ve been watching way too much Avatar, Stiles,” Lydia said.

“There’s no such thing as too much Avatar, Lyds. Anywho, so we were in this room and it was all dark and stuff. Then there was like this magic writing on the walls. So, because you know, poor impulse control, I touched it-“ 

“And almost caused a cave in” Derek interrupted.

“Well, yeah, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades” Stiles said.

“So what happened next?” Isaac asked impatiently.

“Well then, the cave like lit up completely. And there was this story, I think even before the Hales came here, about a fae prince and a girl and a war. I don’t know, it was a long story. But then um-“ Stiles cut himself off abruptly, trying to tamp down on his body’s natural reactions. Because hello, room full of werewolves and what not.

He cleared his throat, “Then um, there was this spell and another magical door and now we’re here. Ta da! The end” 

“Boring” Erica huffed. “Shouldn’t there be more romance with, you know, a freaking love story?” 

Jackson snorted “Come on, it was Derek and Stiles stuck in that cave. They can’t stand to be near each other on a normal day.” 

Nods all around.

“Yeah, you guys aren’t exactly known for getting along” Boyd pointed out.

“Still boring” 

Lydia shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure out how you two didn’t just kill each other” 

“Well we didn’t and we made it out so that’s that” Stiles said. 

“Exactly,” Derek said, standing up. “Now, if you all don’t mind, it’s been a long night and I’m still covered in cave dust.” 

Pointedly looking at the members of his pack until they (reluctantly) started to head out. 

Stiles was uncharacteristically one of the last ones to leave. 

Derek grabbed his arm before he could head out the door.

“Hey come on, grumpy wolf. Can’t I go home and shower off the cave dust too?” 

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you.” 

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “Sure, um about what?”

Suddenly the speck on the wall to the right of Stiles’ head was very interesting. 

“Um about earlier-“ 

“Oh, that. Well, we don’t ever have to talk about that ever again, like um, ever. And the rest of the pack can just believe that it was a spell. Which I mean it was, you know, kind of a spell-“ 

“Stiles” Derek growled, then exhaled forcefully. “I, when I said that I was glad it was you, what I meant was that I didn’t want it to be anyone else” 

Stiles eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “You mean, you didn’t want to be stuck in the cave with anyone else or?” 

Derek flushed, “No, I mean, I didn’t wantttokissanyoneelsebutyou”

“Okay, I have ADHD, but even I couldn’t follow what you just said”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Derek, come on, I’m not a mind reader”

“I uh, I said, that I didn’t want to kiss anyone else but you”

It was said so quietly, Stiles was sure that he’d misheard. Derek Hale wanted to kiss him? 

“Um, I’m sorry, but I’m sure I misheard you. You wanted to kiss me?” 

Stiles really couldn’t help how incredulous he sounded. Come on, this was Derek. And Stiles was just...well Stiles.

But the sight of Derek blushing (prettily in Stiles’ opinion) was the proof in the pudding. 

“Uh, yeah” And Derek. Growly, Mr. Alpha-I’m-in-charge was all of a sudden shy, still blushing, and looking anywhere but at Stiles.

Stiles smiled fondly, although Derek couldn’t see that. In fact, he looked kind of like a kicked puppy. Like at any moment, he expected Stiles to walk out the door. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, grasping Derek’s wrist gently and pulling him forward. “Can you at least look at me?” 

Derek shook his head. 

“Hey, come on, none of that.” Stiles reached out, and cupped the side of Derek’s face, then tilted it so Derek had no choice but to look at him. 

“If you would look at me for one second, you’d see that I felt the same way.” 

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes widened and then shuttered again. 

“No, no you can’t” Derek said, “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ 

“And why not?” Stiles demanded. “I’m eighteen.” 

“Derek,” he continued, in a softer tone “You’re not taking advantage of me if I want it too. Now come here and freaking kiss me” 

Derek was still looking at him in complete and utter disbelief. 

“I said,” Stiles smirked as he closed the distance between them, “kiss me.” 

Whispered against Derek’s lips. 

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes met his, before flickering down to his lips. He saw the weight of indecision before Derek raised his hand, in a mirror image of Stiles’, to cup his cheek. 

Derek’s thumb brushed against his jaw line and then against the plump fullness of Stiles’ lower lip. 

Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed and he sucked the tip of Derek’s thumb in his mouth. Even he could hear the leap in Derek’s heart rate at the gesture before it was replaced by soft, warm pressure. 

The plush feeling of Derek’s lips meeting his was everything Stiles had wanted their first kiss to be. Derek lingered there, a sensual caress that had Stiles’ pulse thudding in his ears before he, abruptly, pulled away. 

“Having second thoughts?” 

“Nope,” Derek murmured, “Just thought you might want to do this somewhere a little more comfortable.” 

“God yes,” Stiles groaned. 

Derek grinned, and wow, Stiles shouldn’t find his bunny teeth so hot. But there was something about them that was so incongruous and disarming, considering. 

“Race ya” 

Then they were off, laughing. Chasing each other up the stairs like children. 

Derek let him win, of course. There was no way Stiles could have beaten him otherwise. 

He tackled Stiles to the bed. 

Laughing and panting Stiles pretended to struggle. 

“You know you’re really freakin’ heavy.”

“Me thinks,” Derek said, nuzzling at Stiles’ neck “That the lady doth protest too much” 

“Come on, you can’t quote Shakespeare at me when we’re about to have sex” Stiles complained, trying not to moan as Derek began to place gentle, damp kisses on his nape. 

“Mm, why not?” Derek murmured against the sensitive skin there. 

“Because, mm, it’s not- it’s not sexyyy” Stiles moaned the last word as Derek began to suck a dark mark into the back of his neck.

Derek chuckled, gravelly and warm, the sound shooting straight to Stiles’ dick. 

He traced the outline of Stiles’ neck with the tip of his tongue before sucking another mark at the base of his ear. Stiles whined. 

“Derek” 

“You taste so good” He basically purred, voice gone dark like barrel-aged whiskey. “Let me take care of you?” 

“Yes, yes, anything” Stiles panted. 

“Hold on” Derek said. 

“Wha-“ Stiles had no time to process before he was suddenly being flipped over onto his back. 

Derek sat back on his haunches, and tugged his Henley up and off. 

Stiles’ mouth went dry. It was every one of his fantasies come to life. 

“I hate you” He whined, as he pressed a hand to his dick. The sight of Derek Hale, the hottest guy that Stiles had ever seen, porn included, stripping for him, made him want to come in his pants like the teenager he was. 

Derek shook his head and smirked, eyeing Stiles’ crotch. “I think that says different.” 

Fuck, he didn’t have the brain power to respond to that. Because Derek was already making him lose his mind and all he’d done was take off his shirt. 

“Come on,” Derek taunted, “I can’t be the only one naked.” 

Stiles brain short-circuited, again, at the thought of Derek naked. Then, he registered Derek’s words and sat up, quickly unbuttoning his flannel and threw it who knows where. Before doing the same to his undershirt.

Meanwhile Derek had already shucked his pants and was standing in just his boxer briefs. He moved back towards the bed, and with a gentle shove of his hand, pushed Stiles down.

“Too slow,” Derek said, as he straddled Stiles again. This time, the only thing separating them was the thin material of Derek’s briefs and Stiles’ jeans. 

Hey, it was laundry day, okay? 

Stiles watched as Derek’s hands went to the front of Stiles jeans and started to unbutton them.

“Is now a good time to tell you that I’m not wearing underwear?” Stiles blurted out.

Derek’s eyes widened and then he growled, actually growled. 

“Fuck, Stiles, that’s-“ Derek shook his head. He needed to calm down, or he was going to completely wolf out. Trying to not actually rip Stiles’ jeans, he yanked at the zipper, before tugging the offending garment off.

Stiles lay splayed out on the bed underneath him, completely naked. Derek took a moment to take in the sight. And damn, what a sight it was.

Stiles was looking up at him, amber eyes wide and an embarrassed flush creeping down from his face to his chest. 

“C’mon Derek, stop staring at me” He complained, throwing an arm over his face. 

And that was just unfair. How could Stiles hide himself away from Derek? 

“Hey,” Derek said, tugging at his arm “Look at me.”

Stiles reluctantly lowered his arm.

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Stiles flushed an even deeper shade of red. He opened his mouth to protest but Derek cut him off. 

“You are” He said, as he ran his hands up Stiles’ sides. 

“Beautiful” He murmured as he kissed him. Stiles opened up for him immediately. Derek slid his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and moaned at the taste. 

At the sound, Stiles sucked on his tongue and tangled his long fingers into Derek’s hair. He tugged sharply, making Derek’s hips surge forward. 

They both hissed at the sensation of their cocks grinding together.

The need to take, to dominate, was overwhelming for Derek. He plunged his tongue into Stiles’ mouth over and over, while his hips mimicked the action. 

He drank down Stiles’ moans like honeyed water. 

Reluctantly, he moved back to suck his marks into pale, mole dotted skin. Every hitch in Stiles’ breathing, every whispered promise of his name made Derek harder. 

He traced a path of liquid fire with his tongue as Stiles’ writhed beneath him. When he got to the jut of his hip bones Derek made sure that he paid special attention to each one, while his hands teased Stiles’ nipples to hard points. 

He bypassed Stiles’ cock, ignoring his noise of protest, to continue sucking marks into Stiles’ inner thighs. 

He followed the path of his lips with his hands, urging Stiles’ thighs further apart. 

Reluctantly, Derek pulled away to get a pillow from the head of the bed. 

Afraid of speaking, not wanting to break the spell that hung over them, Derek lifted Stiles’ hips gently, placing the pillow underneath his lower back.

This opened Stiles up to him completely and he could see the fullness of his balls and the small furl of Stiles’ hole. 

He glanced up to see Stiles with his arm thrown over his face again. Chest rising up and down with quick pants. 

Stiles didn’t speak, but used his other hand to cup the back of Derek’s head and push him forward. 

Taking this for the sign of permission that it was Derek allowed himself to open Stiles’ legs up that much further. He licked a stripe from Stiles’ hole to his balls.

Sucking first one, and then the other, Derek purred at Stiles’ moan of approval. He laved his tongue along the root of Stiles’ cock before making his way back down to his puckered opening.

He gently licked, sampling the taste of Stiles here, pure and distilled. The scent of his musk and barest trace of sweat were an aphrodisiac to his wolf. Not wanting to overwhelm him, Derek kept the movements of his tongue gentle.

He continued lapping at Stiles’ hole, until he coaxed it open, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

When Stiles felt Derek’s tongue breach him, his legs flexed, instinctively trying to close, but Derek’s hands kept them open.

He keened as Derek began to fuck his tongue in and out of him. The noise growing in pitch and volume as Derek increased his pace. 

For once, he was completely and totally speechless. The whirring pace of his mind hyperfocused on the feeling of Derek’s tongue inside him. The almost ticklish sensation as his hair brushed against his thighs, offset by the subtle burning of Derek’s beard as he ate him out, wet and sloppy. 

Derek’s movements were still strangely gentle, but he wasn’t making any secret of the fact that he found the way that Stiles tasted delicious. He moved his hands down so that they were cupping the bottom of Stiles’ asscheeks. He used the position to open Stiles to him that much further. 

He could hear the breathless, aching noises of pleasure Stiles was making and his wolf preened, pleased at pleasing his partner. 

Derek rutted into the bed. Honestly, he could probably get off just like this, but Stiles had other plans. 

He yanked at Derek’s hair, which made him grunt in annoyance. Nevertheless, he allowed himself to be pulled up as Stiles kissed him, sucking the taste of himself off his tongue. 

Their kisses were more teeth than anything, both of them on the teetering edge of losing all control. 

“Please” Stiles moaned, the first words he’d said in over ten minutes.

“Shh” Derek hushed him. “I’ll give you what you need” 

He fumbled in his bedside drawer for a second, before grabbing the half-full tube of lube and a condom. Hastily, he upended probably way too much in his hand before moving it back between Stiles’ legs. 

The way Stiles widened his legs for him told Derek that he wanted this. Knowing Derek’s history, he was letting him know even without words that everything was 100% consensual. It was just one more thing that made Derek care about him. 

He pressed two fingers against where Stiles was already loose from his tongue. He slowed the pace of their kisses as he slid them inside. Stiles’ body jerked and then he threw his head back and moaned as Derek began plunging his fingers in and out. 

Derek laved sloppy kisses down Stiles’ neck and chest until he got to his nipples. He hadn’t missed the way Stiles had reacted to his earlier teasing.

He took one into his mouth just to hear the broken way Stiles shouted his name as he simultaneously rubbed his fingers against Stiles’ prostate. 

Derek continued coaxing whimpers and moans from Stiles as he increased the number of fingers from two, to three, to four. 

He pulled away completely and watched as Stiles blinked up at him. His whiskey eyes were nearly completely black with desire. 

Derek stood up so that he could shuck his briefs before kneeling back between Stiles’ legs. 

He hooked Stiles’ leg above his shoulder, kissing his anklebone and the sole of his foot. With his other hand, he drew Stiles’ opposite leg around his waist. 

Derek met Stiles’ eyes. “Yes?” 

“Please” 

And who was Derek to refuse him? He used the hand that wasn’t keeping Stiles’ leg on his shoulder to hastily rip open the condom, rolling it on and then lubing himself up. He pressed against Stiles’ loosened opening and pressed inside.

Derek’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the wet, damp heat, clinging to his dick. He panted, controlling the urge to fuck into Stiles’ like the wolf wanted him to. Instead, he listened until Stiles’ breathing evened out, before pressing in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated.

He dropped down to take Stiles’ lips in a greedy kiss, as he waited for him to adjust. He knew that Stiles was ready when he used his leg around Derek’s waist to urge him forward.

“Fuck me” Stiles breathed. 

Derek pulled out, then pressed back in, gently at first. He rocked his hips, letting Stiles get used to the feeling of fullness. He tried different angles until he felt Stiles seize up underneath him. 

Then, he let Stiles’ leg drop from his shoulder to press both of Stiles’ legs to his chest. With Stiles folded basically in half beneath him, it allowed Derek to watch Stiles’ face as he plowed into his prostate again and again.

Stiles’ face scrunched up in ecstasy as he screamed his pleasure. Fuck, Derek was glad he lived in the woods or else someone would’ve thought he was killing someone. 

He fucked into him faster, bringing them both to the edge. 

“Want you to come” Derek panted as he sucked another bruise into Stiles’ collar bone.

“Come on, just like this, Stiles. Come on my cock” 

“Yes,” Stiles sobbed, “Fuck yes. Make me come Derek, Derek, Derek!” 

Derek groaned as Stiles came, completely untouched. His cock shooting stream after stream of cum, painting his chest, neck, and even his face, white. 

The tight grip of Stiles’ ass became almost punishing and Derek couldn’t last. He thrust once, twice, and then he yelled Stiles’ name as he shot into the condom. 

Rocking his hips, he helped them both ride out their orgasms before gently slipping out of Stiles. He tied up the condom, chucking it in the bin in the corner, before bundling the warm body below him into his arms.

He nuzzled at Stiles’ neck, smoothing his hands up and down his sides.

They were silent for a few moments, before Derek spoke.

“Okay?” 

Stiles whined, “I think you broke me.” 

Derek chuckled. 

“Seriously, I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to sit down tomorrow.”

Derek froze “I didn’t hurt you?” 

“Pfft, no, mm you just fucked me into the mattress” 

Derek laughed again, “You’re ridiculous” 

“You know you want it.” 

Derek shook his head. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” 

Turns out, Derek did have to carry Stiles, because he couldn’t walk straight. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pretend like that didn’t make his wolf preen, much to Stiles’ annoyance. 

After cleaning up, Derek tossed the soiled comforter onto the floor to clean up later. He slid under the sheets with Stiles in his arms.

“Sleep” 

“Mmkay,” Stiles murmured. 

Once Derek was sure that Stiles was asleep, he carefully crawled out of bed to search for his phone. Picking up his discarded jeans, he took it out of his front pocket. He saw that there were several messages from the pack. He bypassed those, not in the mood to deal with them right now. 

Finding Stiles’ Dad in his contact’s list, Derek fired off a quick text letting the Sherriff know that Stiles was with him and okay.

He pretended not to see the gun emoji the Sherriff sent back. 

Throwing the phone onto his nightstand, Derek slipped back into bed. Pulling Stiles close to him again, he let his eyes slip closed.

Maybe this full moon wasn’t such a disaster after all.

FIN.


End file.
